


Would You Believe Me

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to travel back in time after Steve was sent back to 1945 during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/gifts).



> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Note: It's not beta, and as English is not my native tongue it will have errors. Sorry!

Tony would never understand how it had happened, one minute they were all shooting robots and holding on so well and the next minute one of the robots had thrown a type of electronic device towards Steve. Before they could even shout in warning, Steve had disappear in a flash of light, making them close their eyes at the brightness. When they finally open their eyes, right away Tony notice that Steve wasn’t there anymore and along with Steve the robots were gone as well. 

“What happened?” Clint ask, as he walk towards them. 

“No idea. Tony?” Natasha ask, looking up. 

“I have no idea, but what I do know that what they threw they didn’t took it.” Tony said. As he landed next to them. 

He walk a few feet and pick up a small square device, he turn it on his hands but he couldn’t figure it out what it was and for that matter what exactly it had done. 

“Jarvis scan this device, I would like to know anything that you can find.” Tony said. 

“As you wish, sir.” Jarvis said. 

“What is it Tony?” Clint ask. Moving closer to see what Tony was holding. 

“No idea, but I have Jarvis looking into it.” He look over at Natasha, “I think Fury would like to see this.” 

With a nod, she push the communication and started talking to Fury after a few minutes she ended the call and turn to them. 

“He’s calling us in for a briefing.” 

They nodded and together they walk to the quinjet that they had left in the first parking lot they had found empty. Within a few minutes they were heading to headquarters, Tony remove his helmet and put it down in the seat next to his, and brought the device up to his eyes to see it more closely. 

“What do you think it could be?” Bruce quietly ask.   
“I don’t know, but I feel like I have seen something similar before.” He said. 

He turn it around his hand, but there was nothing that could tell him what it exactly was. However, the more he thought he could almost swear that he had seen a design similar to this. He brought his eyebrows together in thought and then he curse when he remember where he had seen it. He stood up so quickly that he made the others look over at him. 

“You know what it is, isn’t it?” Natasha ask. 

“I know what it is and who invented it.” Tony slowly said, turning to them. 

“Who?” They all ask at the same time. 

“Howard Stark.” He said turning to them. 

“Well shit.” Clint said.

***

When they got back to base and after an intense interrogation by Fury, because that’s what it had felt like to Tony. Now a month later, Tony was done and the device had been replicated and all thanks to his old man. Of course it hadn’t been easy, if one thing could be said about his old man, stupid wasn’t it. The blue prints had sometimes been hard to understand but after a week he was done. Now all they had to agree on was who to send exactly to the place and time Steve had been sent, September 2nd, 1945 the day WWII had been won.

It was another week before they came to the decision that they would end up sending Tony. That had been a shock to Tony, as he hadn’t been expecting to be chosen. A few hours later, he found himself dress to the 40’s and getting the final instructions. 

He roll his eyes, “Piece of cake you guys, I got this.” 

Natasha roll her eyes, “The last time you said that, we ended up cleaning goo out of the tower for weeks.”

Before he could defend himself, they were interrupted by Fury. 

“Good luck, Stark.” Fury said. “Remember the Captain doesn’t belong in the past.” 

Tony nodded and with a final look towards Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Fury, he press the button the last thing he saw before he close his eyes to the brightness was their nod.

***

-1945-

When he didn’t feel the light as bright as it had been he crack an eye open and then open the other one when he notice that he had appear in an alley. He wrinkle his nose at the smell and was about to take a step to get out of there when he heard a noise behind him. When he turn he found himself facing five guys that only stare at him for a while before one of them open his mouth. 

“What are you, an alien?” One of them ask. But Tony thought it was the leader. 

However, before Tony could answer they advance, he took a step back and raise his hand. What he expected was his hand to glow and ready to fire a warning shot, but what really happened were the men to step back as if he had punch them. But when they saw nothing happened as once they move forward, the first one to throw the punch was the leader, he double over in pain when the man’s fist connected with his stomach. Before he could get a good punch in defense another punch was thrown and this one connecting with the side of his head. Tony close his eyes and when no more punches came his way he crack an eye open and that is when he saw a back he didn’t though he would ever see again.

“Get out of here.” Steve said. 

The men only stood for a bit wondering if they could take on Steve, but thinking better of it. They turn and left without another word towards Tony, he was sitting on the dirty floor and breathing deeply and checking to make sure that his ribs weren’t broken. Before he could do anything, Steve squatted in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” Steve ask.   
“I’m fine just a few pains.” He tried to get up, but grimace when he felt pain on his left side. 

“Here let me help you.” Steve said. With that he gently help him stand up. 

However, as they stood there making sure that Tony wouldn’t fall on his face just in case he was dizzy from the hit to the head. Neither notice that Steve’s hand had been on Tony’s waist, but in the next moment as their eyes meet is when they notice and they took a step back at the same. With the loss of support Tony did tilt to the side, but before he could grave something to hold him up, he was again being held. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” Steve said, looking at Tony worriedly.

“No, I will be fine.” Tony said, slowly pulling away. 

When he finally was able to stand without the world tilting, he look up at Steve and he notice him biting his lip. He gave a sigh, he knew that look all too well as he got it often enough. 

“Maybe you have a place where I can rest?” He ask. 

“Yes, why didn’t I think of that? I leave just around the corner.” Steve move closer and took his arm. “Here lean on me and before you know it we will be there.”

He only nodded and slowly they made their way to Steve house.

***

It wasn’t long before Tony was sitting down on Steve’s tiny apartment with a glass of water on his hands. As Steve sat beside him as Steve cleaned the blood from a cut on his forehead.

“There all done.” Steve said. 

Tony watch Steve go to the bathroom and put the first aid kit away. It wasn’t long before, Steve was back to his side, but this time he look at him, Steve open his mouth and then close it. Tony watch him do this a few time before, however not giving Steve time he said:

“Whatever it is you may ask.” He took a drink from the glass on his hands. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” Steve said, but it came out more like a question.

Tony put the glass down and look at Steve, “Why do you think?” 

Steve lick his lips and then looked at Tony tilting his head to the side, “There’s something about you.” Steve stop talking and then, “I feel like...I know you.” 

Tony look at Steve for a bit and then said: 

“If I told you something.” He stop, took a deep breath and said, “Would you believe me?”

Steve stood quiet for a bit just staring at Tony for a bit and if Tony squirm neither of them commented on it. 

“Something tells me, I always do.” Steve whisper. 

Tony’s eyes were capture by Steve’s infinite blue eyes, without knowing they slowly lean forward.

***

-2015-

A week later from the date he had left, Tony appear on his living room with Steve next to him. 

“Welcome back, Sir, Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis said. 

“Thank you, Jarvis is good to be back.” He said smiling at the ceiling.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Steve said. 

The first one to arrive at the living room was Clint who drop from the ceiling, next was Natasha that had exit the elevator and finally it was Bruce walking up the stairs from Tony’s basement. 

“I see that everything went well.” Bruce said, welcoming Steve back. 

After everyone welcome Steve back they sat down on the living room sofa. Tony started to recount everything that had happened to him since the moment he had arrive. If Steve and him sat a bit closer on the sofa no one said anything, but eyebrows did go up when Tony put his hand on Steve leg as he continue to tell them everything. However, what Tony didn’t know was that with those few touches, he had told them more than what he was currently saying. They only nodded here and smile as Tony told them about his encounter with death. 

However, what they didn’t saw was Steve’s hand caressing Tony’s back in circular motion as the other continue talking.


End file.
